


In Between Days

by poisontaster



Series: Brotherly Love [2]
Category: Black Donnellys
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since Tommy last touched him, since Tommy first fucked him and said, <i>Just me. You don't do this with nobody but me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Days

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to Brotherly Love; set 3 months later.

The first hand that ever touched Kevin's dick (that wasn't his own) was Tommy's. First mouth to ever suck him was Tommy's. And the first cock he ever had up his ass…well, that was Tommy's too. 

It's not like Kevin ever planned it out that way, it's just the way it happened, one thing after another.

Kevin… He guesses he knows he's as queer as a three dollar bill, but it's not something he ever spends much time thinking about. Nothing much to do about it in any case. Not in this neighborhood. Not in this family. So he mostly diddles his own hand, or Tommy's, when Tommy'll let him. Less often, but better, sometimes Tommy'll let Kevin suck him, hard, slick cock weighting his tongue, numbing his lips with the friction, fucking into the back of his throat. 

Kevin's dreaming of sucking Tommy now.

_Tommy tugs his hair, ragged, paint-dirty fingernails scratching Kevin's scalp. He bends Kevin's head on his neck and holds out his cock, already hard, beading at the tip. Kevin licks it away and then opens up, softening his lips as Tommy guides it in, rough but not hasty. Kevin moans, his mouth already thick with spit. Tommy's fingers are hard on the back of Kevin's head, holding him steady as his hips piston in slow, looping bucks. Kevin presses his hand to his own cock, hard and unsatisfied, aching beneath his jeans, but he doesn't make a move to pull it out, stroke it._

_He won't until Tommy says he can._

In his bed, Kevin's eyes open and he bites his lip until he tastes blood, trying to stay quiet even as his hand moves faster on his dick and his hips writhe on the thin mattress.

The daydream changes.

_Tommy is behind him now, iron fingers welded to Kevin's hips as he grinds his cock in slow, teasing slides against Kevin's ass. Kevin groans and tries to push back, get more friction, but Tommy won't let him, content to just play with Kevin._

_"Please, Tommy." Kevin feels like he's on fire, skin too tight, head about to burst. He wants it so bad, to be fucked long and hard, 'til he can feel it all the way into his chest. He's whining and he doesn't care. "C'mon, please, just…"_

_"Just what, Kev?" Tommy leans over Kevin's back, gives one hard push that drives the head of his cock against Kevin's hole, but not hard enough to breach him. He thinks Tommy's grinning, but he can't get the angle and leverage to see, helpless in his brother's hands. "Can't do nothing for ya if you don't tell me what you want."_

_Kevin curses weakly, writhing and arching and getting nowhere with it. "Just fuck me, all right? Christ. Just…"_

_Tommy laughs, deep chuckles that curl in Kevin's belly like he's had too much to drink. "Need it bad, don't you, Kev?"_

_"Yes." Kevin says it through his teeth but he knows he'll beg more. He'll beg if Tommy wants him to._

_But instead Kevin feels Tommy guide his cock against Kevin's hole, forcing him open in one slick-brutal thrust. Kevin starts to cry out and Tommy claps his hand over Kevin's mouth, fingertips digging into the skin. "Shush now, Kev," Tommy says all teasing-like. "Don't wanna wake nobody, do you?"_

Kevin can't help the strangled whimper that comes out of his mouth when he comes, arching up the mattress and covering his fingers thickly with his own jizz. It's so intense, and the come-down so deep that he feels like he could just pass out like this, limp and glued to his own dick. 

Three months.

It's been three months since Tommy last touched him, since Tommy first fucked him and said, _Just me. You don't do this with nobody but me._

Except since then, Kevin isn't doing it with nobody but himself. And that's starting to make him a little bit crazy. Three months and all he can think about is what it felt like to have Tommy inside him, waiting for it to happen again. 

Kevin wipes his sticky hand on his boxers and flings them in the general direction of the dirty laundry. If something don't happen soon…man. Kevin's not sure what he's gonna do.

Three fucking months.


End file.
